


cherry stain and graveyard monsters

by cherry_umbra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Original Character Death(s), ghoul jet and the girl are there for like. a second, just going more in-depth with how party and kobra got out, kind of, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra
Summary: It was about that time of year wasn't it? They could still see the warm smiles of their old crew, before... it happened.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 11





	cherry stain and graveyard monsters

**Author's Note:**

> i really only made this to go more in depth with how party and kobra got out of the city.
> 
> i also decided what their names were before they left the city! so until they figured it out, it was Seb (Party) and Alex (Kobra)
> 
> man i write about party a lot, huh

When Seb and Alex first made their plan to escape Battery City, the one thing they forgot to factor in was the heat. Really, such a big thing should have been near the top of the list of concerns, but when the biggest challenge is getting _ out _ , what to do  _ after  _ is more of a complication for  _ later _ when they, you know, actually make it.

Just the first few steps nearly made them both pass out from the sudden change of temperature, and when Seb looked up, the sun was about halfway through its trek across the sky. They cursed, grabbing their brother’s arm, and (with how damn loose the sand was) started power-walking away from the wall. They only had maybe an hour or two before it would go from “too hot” to “hot as the vent of an active volcano”. 

Within the hour, Seb and Alex were barely trudging along through the (thankfully, now more firm) sand, Alex leaning heavily on his sibling. The younger of the two thought it was  _ much _ too peaceful an escape, really. From what he’s heard there should have -

No sooner than he had thought that, a loud rumble came in from behind them. Seb whipped around, and their eyes nearly popped out of their head. Two BL/ind cars.

They needed to move, they needed to move  _ now _ , but their body was rooted to the sands. Seb knew what would happen if they were caught. They would be captured or killed or… they didn’t want to think about what other possibilities there were. Seb’s grip tightened on Alex’s arm, and distantly, they could feel him trying to tug them along.

The white paint of the Drac cars gleamed in the sunlight, nearly blinding as they flew across the sandy “road” nearby. They stopped with a screech, and six Dracs filed out of the vehicles. 

What happened next felt like a scene out of a movie, as a truck with a rainbow of paint and patched parts skidded in between the siblings and the Dracs. A woman with bright, messy, pink hair leaned out the passenger’s side window, shouting, “Get in!” 

They didn’t need to be told twice.

Seb scrambled in first, pulling Alex in behind them. He barely managed to close the door before the driver, a woman with jet black hair, stomped on the gas pedal. The pink haired one leaned up and out the window, shooting behind them at the (now mostly very dead) Dracs.

“Now then,” she said, slumping back into her seat, “I take it you two are new?”

“Y-yeah,” Seb stuttered.

She turned towards them, a smile warmer than anything the siblings had felt in the city aimed at them.

~~

Party woke with a start. They tried sitting up, slightly panicking when they couldn’t move  _ anywhere _ , but relaxed at the hand clutched in theirs.

It was one of  _ those _ nights, where the whole crew just needed to be together, packed like sardines on Party’s (and Jet’s) bed. There had been a bad clap earlier that day, Jet nearly being shot in the stomach, and everyone collectively gathered in Party’s room and promptly collapsed. Jet was to their left, on his back, and moving their hand around a bit, they could feel the bandages wrapped around his middle. Kobra was on their right, back pressed to theirs, with Ghoul practically glued to his front. The Girl was laying on top of all of them, one hand in Party’s. 

They took a deep breath, closing their eyes for a moment, and focused on the warmth around them. It had been a long, long time since they had thought of… them. Their original crew. The people who found them. 

It still hurt.

Party nuzzled their face into Jet’s shoulder, and fell back asleep.

~~

“Welcome to the zones!” she cheered. “The name’s Cherry Punch, and this one o’er here,” Cherry said, leaning over and kissing the other woman’s cheek, “is my girl, Ink Stain. Got any names for yourselves yet?”

At the siblings’ silence, Cherry pouted, “Shame, but considering you two look like you just left today, it’s to be expected. Don’t worry, almost all of us were like that, fresh to the desert. If you want, we can show you the ropes.”

Alex nodded, blinking slowly and yawning like a cat. 

Ink looked in the rearview mirror, “You look… exhausted. Take a nap. It’s a few hours to our base.”

Despite the fact that it was a billion degrees, Seb and Alex fell asleep, curled into one another.

~~

“Wake up, kids!” 

Seb nearly jumped out of their skin. But seeing as it was just Cherry, they shook Alex gently.

“This… is your base?” they asked, looking at what might have once been a convenience store, but one that was missing most of the roof and the entire front wall.

“You bet, beautiful, ain’t it?” she asked, pulling the make-shift tarp door aside and gesturing inside. 

What parts of the roof and wall were broken were replaced with tarps, and the windows boarded up with rotting wood.

“You already know Inky. That one over there,” she waved at a boy in red, “is Monster Mash, and the one next to ‘im with white hair is his brother, Graveyard Smash.”

At the mention of their names, the twins looked up from their card game on the floor. Graveyard leaped up and basically catapulted over to them. His smile was nearly as bright as Cherry’s. He grabbed Seb’s hand, shaking it (and nearly popping their arm out of its socket), and repeated the action for Alex.

“Welcome to the crew!” he exclaimed, cutting Cherry off.

“Anyway,” Cherry slid back into view, shoving Graveyard to the side, ignoring his indignant squawk and turning to Monster. “These two are fresh from Batt, so be careful with ‘em until they get their heads straight, aight?”

And life went on like that, the four various members of… the gang had no real name, really, everyone just called it “the gang”, teaching them how to live in the desert. Everything was fine, for a few months. Even if partying until the sun came up because the newbies killed their first Dracs was a bit extreme.

But then… That Day came.

Cherry, Ink and Graveyard were heading out on a supply run, saying they should be back within two days. On the evening of the first, Seb had bolted up and ran over to their brother’s bed, yelling about how they finally had figured out a name. The morning of the second, Alex murmured his name during breakfast.

Then two days became three, and three became five.

The sun was setting when a crash came from the front of the building, Monster and the newly dubbed Party and Kobra shared a look, grabbing their ray guns and sneaking over. There stood a very disheveled and very  _ wounded _ Graveyard, clutching his side.

Monster had run over to his brother, helped him limp over to the couch and started cleaning up the wound.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut up and sell as insulation. 

And then it shattered, with the stuttered mumble of, “Mon, do you… know where the nearest Mailbox is.”

~~

When Party woke up again, it was in a cold sweat, and they were all alone. 

Putting their jacket on, they stumbled out of their room, the adrenaline starting to fade a little but the anxiety kicking in, very wary of the silence of the diner. It couldn’t be  _ that _ late, could it?

Party stepped into the kitchen, where they saw a piece of paper on the counter, written in crayon with Jet’s signature scrawl.

_ Had to run some errands, should be back before night. The others came with me. _

_ \- Jet _

  
  


A little heart was scribbled next to Jet’s name, and it brought a small smile to Party’s lips.

They wandered outside, feeling the heat and checking the sun. Close to noon, by the looks of things. With a sigh, they climbed the rickety ladder to the roof, and laid down.

Was it that time of year already? 

It was hard to keep dates in the zones, but Party would never forget that summer was the time when Cherry and Ink had been killed, and when the twins disappeared. They could still see the warm smiles of their old crew. 

Maybe…

With another glance to the sky, Party hoisted themself up and climbed back down. They grabbed a bottle of water and their gun, and set out.

They knew the route to  _ that _ Mailbox by heart.

~~

It was night by the time Party got to the Mailbox.

They couldn’t find any flowers (not much of a surprise), but they did find a branch. The bark crumbled if you held it too long, and it looked like it hadn’t seen a tree since the wars, but it would work.

When they heard the rumble of a vehicle behind them, they didn’t flinch or draw their gun. They knew the Trans AM by sound alone.

“The hell were y-” Kobra cut himself off when he saw the branch in his sibling’s hands and the Mailbox in front of them.

“‘S about that time of year, isn’t it?” they said. It didn’t need to be explained further.

Kobra pushed his sunglasses to sit on the top of his head, and nodded. He walked over to them, and stood next to Party as they lifted the lid of the box.

“I hope Cherry an’ Ink are doin’ well. Monster an’ Graveyard too, wherever they are.” Party, with almost as much care as they would give one of their friends, put the branch in the box.

For a minute, the Venom Siblings stood there, silent as they thought of the people who helped them become who they were today, what they would have said if they knew what Party and Kobra represented.

“Ready to go?” the blond asked, wiping away a few stray tears and swinging the keys around his finger.

Party ran a hand over the top of the box one more time, before yawning and snatching the keys from their brother.

“Yeah, can’t keep our boys and girl worryin’ any longer, can we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr! @eclipsed-calderas ! i don't post much danger days or mcr stuff, but feel free to stop by and say hello!
> 
> might be writing some funkobra sometime soon, not sure yet


End file.
